


Screaming Against Silence

by DiLithiumDragon



Series: Hunters AU [3]
Category: South Park, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Arguing, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiLithiumDragon/pseuds/DiLithiumDragon
Summary: Mole looked quiet while Gregory looked loud. Tweek was loud and Craig was quiet. Opposites tended to attract and Craig was convinced they would blow up in each other's faces, but Tweek knew of a different outcome to such attraction.
Relationships: Christophe "The Mole"/Gregory of Yardale, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Series: Hunters AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1012584
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Screaming Against Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I still don't understand how to tag things.  
> (what kinds of tension? all kinds! Mole back on his bullshit! Tweek is the smartest and most emotionally mature of these idiots! Fun times for all!)  
> This one gets a bit spicy at the end. Nothing explicit, but uh. Definitely more than a little implied. >>;;

From the way they'd met, Tweek had just assumed Mole to be the silent type. The man barked out scant directions and gave short, gruff confirmations to the orders Craig had doled out. Even during the drive back, after cursing under his breath for a short while, the only sounds that had filled the car were the tunes blaring from the stereo.

And when Tweek had been properly introduced to Gregory, the self-important and flamboyant man seemed like the polar opposite of Mole. His tone held a confidence that, honestly, Tweek was a little jealous of. The man looked ready to burst into song at any given moment and made loud, sweeping gestures. To be so assured of his self and who he was, especially in this mess of monsters and fraud, was definitely a thing to be admired.

Everything about Gregory screamed loud while everything about Mole said quiet. It wasn't really something Tweek questioned until the two blew up on each other and Tweek saw firsthand just how incorrect those assumptions had been.

Surly, terse Mole was suddenly shouting with such a booming voice that Tweek worried it would bring down the roof of this safehouse they were using. Mole swore and argued with as much articulation as Gregory normally displayed and as much volume as humanly possible. In contrast, Gregory clammed up. His face went red in anger, the same as Mole's, but his tone stayed level and quiet. He didn't scream, didn't rise to meet Mole's fury, and that seemed to just make Mole angrier. All of that normally loud body language Gregory normally had became withdrawn, tight and controlled, the complete opposite to what it normally was.

It was such a shock to see them that way that all Tweek could do at first was watch in awe. After they'd stormed away from one another, attempting to cool down, Craig commented in frustration, "Same old bullshit drama."

He'd meant it as an explanation, clearly misinterpreting the reason behind Tweek's shock. Tweek didn't have the proper words to correct him and simply stared at the now empty space, his ears ringing from that unexpectedly loud Mole.

Tweek paid far more attention to their mannerisms after that, trying to parse out this dissonance in his earlier observations. Mole was, in actuality, the one who broke into song most often, though usually in a murmur or hum so as not to disturb the others. And while Gregory's gestures were always grand and boisterous, his words were always at an even volume or cynically soft.

The two were loudest when put together, but on their own, Mole ended up being the louder of them, unafraid of voicing his complaints or opinions. Gregory gave concise, important advice while Mole could ramble on about the finer details for hours if they could get him going. Their looks completely contradicted them and it was fascinating to really see all the ways how.

Tweek himself, meanwhile, looked just as loud as he actually was. He screamed when panicked, he screamed when nervous, and he screamed even if nothing particularly bad was happening. He had such a hard time controlling his own volume that Token often joked about never needing an alarm when Tweek would sleep over. It was something he'd come to terms with long ago, when it was clear that he just couldn't stop screaming. On the rare occasions where he was quieter, there was always something around the corner ready to pounce and make him scream again.

And Craig, well. From what little Tweek had gathered, Craig looked quiet and closed off and was, indeed, quiet and closed off. Except, maybe, more pissed. Even when he was smiling or relaxed, Craig seemed to look aggravated about it. Like the ghost of annoyance was always hanging over him in some way.

His forward, no bullshit mannerisms had been intimidating at first. So much so that they ran into a few misunderstandings that got them into their own arguments over petty things. And, through it all, Craig hardly ever raised his voice more than needed.

When Tweek asked what all of this might mean, Craig simply replied, "Opposites attract. And then blow up in each others' faces."

As if things could be boiled down so simply. As if it was that easy to understand all the complexities at work here. Tweek scrunched up his face in distaste and said, "You're too logical."

Craig looked over at him in confusion, but Tweek was done discussing this for the day. He may have been too loud and overly emotional, but at least he wore that shit on his sleeve. At least he didn't bottle everything up to the point where he couldn't stand being in the same space as his friend for too long. God, he was so sick and tired of this shit all ready and it was only his first time experiencing it. How had any of these people lasted like this?

The next time Mole started yelling and Gregory furiously clammed up, Tweek stepped in-between them and shoved them apart. "Cut this out!" He shouted over them, louder than even Mole and getting their attention solely from that alone. "If something's bothering you, th-then just say so to each other! Squabbling like you're mortal enemies is-is pretty fucking childish and you know it. You b-both know it!"

He silenced them without any extra effort. And it worked.

Of course, Mole backed off and walked away, grumbling the whole while, but it certainly was still an improvement. Gregory relaxed and smiled in embarrassment over at Tweek.

"You're right." He said. "Thank you, Tweek."

It was simple and quiet, but genuine. Gregory dashed after Mole and, after some gentle coaxing, the two talked at a much more acceptable volume level. Tweek was satisfied to leave it at that, then saw that Craig was the one staring in shocked awe now. While it'd be so satisfying to rub it in his face, Tweek settled for a much more civil, "Same goes for-for us. Sorry I freaked out before. L-Let's get back to-to training."

Craig clearly wanted to ask about it, to know why that had worked so immediately, but simply nodded in agreement. Stoic and silent, as advertised. Though, perhaps not completely as unreadable as Tweek had previously thought. They resumed the training regime (Tweek needed just a few more practice sessions before he'd call himself proficient enough with this shotgun) and Craig muttered a soft, "We were wondering if it was smart. Taking you on."

Tweek glanced over and gave an undignified, "Huh?"

Craig met his gaze (and Tweek noticed he had heterochromia; one blue eye, one green), regarding him as an equal suddenly, and smiled genuinely enough to reach his eyes. "You're a good fit. I'm sorry, too."

It was an open invitation. It was an acceptance and an admission. It was so raw and heartfelt that it made Tweek's chest seize up. All of his presumptions about this ice-cold man whom he was sure he'd never see melt came crashing down around him in a cacophonous, panicked disaster.

In all of his impulsive, panicky decision making, Tweek went in and kissed Craig.

Surprisingly, Craig kissed back.

Only when they were laying together in bed, panting and flushed and naked, did Tweek realise that Craig had been right about one thing at least. Opposites certainly could attract. Except, instead of blowing up in each other's faces, they could acknowledge that attraction and act on it in a healthier, more pleasurable way.

It was a tantalising thought. Especially as Craig continued kissing him into the night.


End file.
